Una Pesadilla muy real
by Souske Sagara
Summary: Les presento una pequeña pregunta, ¿que pasaria si mezclaramos elfenlied y Full Metal Panic?. Lean mi historia y lo sabran
1. Chapter 1

_**UNA PESADILLA MUY REAL**_

**Introducción**

Primero definiré los símbolos que usare a lo largo de la historia:

- Dialogo de un personaje -

/ Acción de un personaje /

( - Información adicional -)

( Descripción de un lugar, objeto o escena )

(/ Notas del escritor /)

**Historia: **

Primero definamos la historia; tomare como base dos animes: full metal panic y elfenlied. Elfenlied basa su historia en una raza, los diclonius, estos lucen como los humanos pero tienen cuernos en la cabeza, son mujeres y poseen vectores (brazos invisibles) de gran fuerza y resistencia; son asesinos de humanos por naturaleza, a lo largo del anime son utilizados por una organización cuyo fin es la destrucción de la humanidad; tomando como base este punto hago referencia a full metal panic, cuya historia se centra en la lucha de MITHRIL (organización militar secreta) contra terroristas y toda organización que quiera dañar al planeta. Mi historia se centrara en el Sargento Sousuke Sagara y su lucha contra una diclonius, Mariko.

**Personajes:**

_Sousuke Sagara_: 18 años, 1.80 m de estatura, atlético, piel morena clara, cabello negro corto, ojos negros, cicatriz en forma de x en la mejilla izquierda (/ sin parentesco familiar con Kenshin /). Militar de toda la vida, de carácter serio y actitud firme, en fin un soldado en toda su extensión. Aunque en el fondo se preocupa por los demás, en especial por Kaname.

_Kaname Chidori:_ 18 años, 1.70 m de estatura, atlética, (/ quizás sea mas fuerte que Sousuke pero solo cuando se enoja /) cabello azul largo hasta la cintura, ojos café claro. Una estudiante casi común; de carácter firme y a veces agresiva, en el fondo es muy amable y cariñosa; se encarga de controlar a Sousuke cada que este hace una tontería; pero en el fondo lo ama.

_Lucy – Nyu_: 15 años, 1.60, delgada, cabello rosa corto hasta la nuca (/se lo corta cerca del final de elfenlied/), ojos rosas, piel clara, es una diclonius; de carácter frió y actitud seria (/aun mas que Sousuke/). Posee 4 vectores y un alcance de poco más de 2 m.

_Mariko_: 5 años, 1.20 m de altura, delgada, cabello rosa largo hasta la cintura, ojos rosas, piel clara, es una diclonius; de apariencia angelical e inocente es, en realidad, una asesina despiadada. Posee la impresionante cantidad de 26 vectores y un alcance de 11 m. Ha pasado toda su vida encerrada en una cápsula motivo por el cual no puede caminar bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**1: Un Fin de Semana Común**

(Viernes cerca del mediodía, la historia comienza en la escuela a la que asisten Sousuke y Kaname, las clases han terminado y se disponen a comenzar su fin de semana)

Kaname: (vistiendo su uniforme escolar, blusa manga larga blanca con un moño rojo en el cuello, falda plegada corta del color de su cabello, calcetas negras y tenis rojos) - Ya es fin de semana - /dice sonriente mientras mira a Sousuke/

Sousuke: (camisa blanca manga corta, pantalón negro y zapatos café) - Así es -

Kaname: - Me prometiste que iríamos a la playa, espero que no lo hayas olvidado –

Sousuke/traga saliva/

Kaname: - Que te sucede? - /le mira aun sonriente/

Sousuke: - con respecto a esa promesa- /dice temeroso/

Kaname/asiente con la cabeza/

Sousuke: - yo -/su expresión refleja su miedo/ - no podré cumplirla… –

Kaname: - QUE ¡ - /su sonrisa desaparece y se torna en enfado/ -POR QUE NO ?-

Sousuke/con voz temerosa/ - tengo cosas que hacer -

Kaname/aprieta el puño/ - ERES UN TONTO ¡ - /le da un golpe seco en la cara y se aleja muy enfadada./

Sousuke/tirado en el suelo aun con la marca del puño en su mejilla/ - lo lamento, te compensare después - /se levanta y se dirige caminando a su apartamento/

(mas tarde ese día, en el apartamento de Sousuke)

Sousuke: - ya casi es hora - /toma una maleta/ - creo que solo llevare lo básico – (/ pistola 9mm, uzi semi-automática, granadas; simples juguetes para Sousuke/) (Sale de su apartamento, cierra con llave y se va caminando)

(en un bosque cercano mas tarde ese día)

Sousuke: - creo que este es el lugar - /mira alrededor/

Soldado/se aproxima a Sousuke, se coloca enfrente y realiza un saludo militar/ - lo esperábamos sargento –

Sousuke/responde al saludo/ - descanse soldado, los reclutas están listos? –

Soldado: - Si señor, lo esperan en el campamento –

Sousuke: - excelente, alguna información nueva? –

Soldado/le entrega unos documentos/

Sousuke/los revisa/ - Puede retirarse soldado, el entrenamiento comenzara a las 0500 de mañana –

Soldado: - si señor - /se retira al campamento que esta a pocos metros del lugar/

Sousuke/lee en voz baja/ - "Sargento Sagara se le asigna la unidad No. 35 (/ese numero me parece conocido/) para entrenamiento de supervivencia básico; se lo solicita además realizar una misión de reconocimiento para investigar los reportes de presencia militar en el área, al parecer buscan a alguien o algo de importancia" –

(Hay un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos)

Sousuke: -….- /baja su maleta y saca su pistola; camina con paso lento a la fuente del ruido, mueve el arbusto y…./

(Una ardilla sale corriendo)

Sousuke/respira aliviado/ - vaya susto- /guarda su arma/ - será mejor que me vaya a descansar, mañana será un largo día - /se retira al campamento/

(Entre los árboles una figura observa a Sousuke)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis lectores, XD, como si fueran muchos. Espero que mi historia les haya interesado, he recibido buenos comentarios hasta ahora así que creo que continuare con esto hasta las ultimas consecuencias (uy que dramático). A pesar de que solo tiene unos días de publicada ya tengo algunos reviews, se los agradezco mucho, y en seguido les contestare:

**Sakurita-Q: **Me alegra que te haya gustado hasta ahora, después de todo tu y tus métodos de persuasión (aun me duelen las mejillas) me convencieron de publicar esta historia; XD mas vale que te acostumbres por que me encanta crear suspenso.

**Integra F.**: Srita. Integra, mis superiores me han hablado bien de usted, le agradezco sus comentarios, además si ya conoces los personajes entenderás mejor algunas partes de la historia.

**Capitulo 2: Primer Encuentro**

(Sábado a las 4 AM, estamos en el campamento montado en el bosque por la unidad a cargo de Sousuke; mientras la mayoría duerme, dos soldados vestidos con botas negras, camisa y pantalón verdes portando rifles de asalto hacen guardia)

Soldado1/bosteza/ - Demonios, no le veo el caso a estar aquí, preferiría estar dormido - /dice de mala gana/

Soldado2: - deberías de aprender del sargento Sagara –

Soldado1/sorprendido/ - Ya despertó? -

Soldado2: - Salio hace una media hora a hacer un reconocimiento –

Soldado1 – vaya tipo, no parece humano - /ríe discretamente/(/XD, yo opino lo mismo/)

(hay un ruido entre unos arbustos cercanos) (/vaya, será otra ardilla/)

Soldado1/empuña su rifle/ - escuchaste eso? -

Soldado2: -Iré a revisar -

Soldado1: - esta bien, pero ten cuidado -

Soldado2/camina lentamente apuntando su arma al frente/

(el ruido es más fuerte;…los arbustos se apartan y una figura sale de entre las sombras)

Soldado2: - quieto ¡¡- /apunta a la figura con su rifle/ - quien eres? -

(una niña pequeña con zapatitos negros, un vestido azul y una cinta del mismo color en la cabeza sale de entre los arbustos; su ropa esta maltrecha y camina con dificultad)

Soldado2/respira aliviado, baja su rifle y camina hacia la pequeña/ - que susto me diste - /se inclina junto a la niña/ - que haces aquí, es peligroso pasear de noche por el bosque -

Niña: (empieza a reírse; alza la cara mostrando una mirada siniestra) - desaparece -

Soldado2: - que dijiste? (antes que pueda levantarse, su cabeza cae al suelo, seguida de su cuerpo inerte)

Soldado1: - pero que diablos - /apunta con su rifle a la niña/ - ¡ quieta o disparo ¡ (sus brazos caen al suelo tras ser arrancados violentamente de cuerpo) / grita de dolor /

(la niña se ríe y el cuerpo del soldado se hace pedazos; los reclutas, que antes dormían, despiertan al escuchar el grito y salen presurosos a investigar;… mientras tanto, no muy lejos del campamento)

Sousuke/camina mientras hace unas anotaciones/- sector 2 revisado, situación normal; sector 3 revisado; situación normal; mmm… que extraño parece que inteligencia estaba equivocada; no hay nada anormal por aquí – (/solo Sousuke XD/)(se escuchan disparos provenientes del campamento) - …algo sucede - /corre hacia el campamento/ -demonios, acaso será un ataque? -

(Sousuke llega al campamento pero, todo esta en completo silencio; las luces están apagadas y no hay nadie a la vista)

Sousuke/camina lentamente hasta que pisa algo…/ -umm - /voltea, ve un rifle en el suelo y lo recoge…. pero algo esta pegado a el/ (/insertar música de suspenso aquí/) / revisa el objeto adherido al rifle/ - pero que….. - /se horroriza al ver que es un brazo… en esos momentos la luna, que había permanecida cubierta por las nubes, ilumina el lugar… hay sangre y cuerpos humanos por doquier/

(se escuchan algunos pasos)

Sousuke/voltea en dirección del ruido/ - quien anda ahí? -

(una niña pequeña camina hacia el, su ropa esta manchada en sangre)

Sousuke: -que haces aquí pequeña?-

(la niña solo se ríe y continúa caminando hacia Sousuke)

Sousuke: - sal de aquí niña, este lugar es muy peligroso ¡¡ -

(la niña lo ve y lo que parece una corriente de aire se dirige a Sousuke)

Recluta: - Sargento ¡¡ - /salta hacia Sousuke haciéndolo a un lado/

(Sousuke cae en cámara lenta observando al recluta partirse a la mitad a la altura de la cintura… su sangre mancha la ropa de Sousuke)

Sousuke/toma un rifle y le apunta a la niña/ - TU HICISTE ESO ?... RESPONDE ¡¡ -

Niña: - si - /riéndose/ - fue muy divertido hacerlos pedazos -

Sousuke /furioso/ - ERES UN MONSTRUO ¡¡ NO TENDRE PIEDAD DE TI ¡¡- /dispara un vez pero la bala impacta antes de llegar a la niña/ - No puede ser - /continua disparando/

Niña/riéndose/ - los odio… odio a todos los humanos -

(algo golpea el pecho de Sousuke arrojándolo al suelo con fuerza)

Sousuke: - agghh - /intenta levantarse/

(algo toma el cuello de Sousuke y lo levanta a unos metros del suelo)

Niña: - te voy a matar - /una presencia conocida la distrae/ - que? - / mira alrededor pero no hay nadie mas/

(Sousuke saca una granada de su bolsillo y con dificultad la arroja unos metros de la niña, esta explota…)

Niña: - demonios - /impulsada por una fuerza extraña salta varios metros hacia atrás/

Sousuke /cae al suelo con fuerza/ - diablos, tengo que escapar - / se levanta y corre por el bosque/

Niña/confundida/ - donde esta? - /mira alrededor pero el humo de la explosión le impide ver con claridad/ - bueno no importa, me divertiré con el luego- /se interna en el bosque/

(Sousuke corre por el bosque pero esta tan oscuro que tropieza, rodando por una pendiente bruscamente hasta que finalmente se golpea la cabeza con el suelo... aturdido y confuso; lo ultimo que observa antes de quedar inconciente es la figura de una joven parada frente a el)

**Comentarios:**

O.o, vaya se quedo muy interesante; es una lastima que haya que dejarlos así pero pues… me gusta crear suspenso XD; será hasta el próximo capitulo, mientras pueden mandarme sus reviews en lo que se publica el próximo XD; pásenla bien y los veré en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, que les pareció el capitulo pasado?; espero que les haya gustado sobre todo por el suspenso. Lo siento pero me gusta hacerla cardiaca XD, tratare de no ser tan malo y no dejarlos en suspenso, aunque no les prometo nada. Bueno vamos a contestar algunos reviews.

**Lumina Eternit**: Hermana, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia n.n; no te preocupes mientras no me golpees tanto podré seguir escribiendo XD.

**Integra F.**: Srita. Integra, muchas gracias, seguiré por el buen camino. No te preocupes que no interrumpiré la misión.

**Sakurita-Q**: No lo se, puede ser; tendrás que descubrirlo poco a poco. Tu sugerencia es buena, pero le quita el suspenso XDD. No te preocupes que trataré de publicar los capítulos mas seguido.

_**Capitulo 3: Una visita Inesperada**_

(Sousuke corre por el bosque, pareciera que trata de escapar de algo o alguien… pero esta tan oscuro que tropieza con una rama y cae al suelo)

Sousuke: - ouch - /se levanta rápidamente/ - debo darme prisa –

(Sousuke comienza a correr nuevamente pero algo aparece frente a el… es la misma niña; intenta correr en dirección opuesta, la niña se ríe y Sousuke se cubre de sangre)

Sousuke/abre los ojos al tiempo que respira con dificultad/ - que sucedió? - /mira alrededor, ve armas por todas partes, municiones y equipo sofisticado/ -menos mal, estoy en mi apartamento- (/O.o eso es normal para Sousuke/) /suspira aliviado/ -que fue todo eso? Acaso…. todo fue un sueño? - /se lleva las manos al rostro/ - mmm… no recuerdo haber llegado a aquí - /se incorpora/ - creí que estaba en el campamento - (una imagen pasa por su cabeza, como un resplandor fugaz pero no logra distinguir nada) /se lleva la mano a la cabeza/ -ouch…, me duele la cabeza; será mejor que me refresque un poco -

(Sousuke se dirige al baño, caminando torpemente con los ojos entrecerrados; en su camino pasa por un reloj el cual marca 9:00 a.m.)

Sousuke: - aaahh…rayos - /se golpea con una silla/ (/ pobre, pero va de mal en peor u.u/)

Sousuke/llega al baño, abre la llave del lavabo; se lava las manos y la cara; se mira en el espejo/ - que diablos…. - /se queda inmóvil unos momentos/ - que es esto? -/toma su camisa y se da cuenta que esta manchada en sangre, además hay algo en su bolsillo/ - esto es… - /saca el objeto, es un listón de color azul/ - no puede ser… - /imágenes de la noche anterior pasan por su cabeza cada mas consistentes/ - ahora lo recuerdo - /sus ojos reflejan tristeza/ - todos ellos… muertos - /aprieta el puño con fuerza/ - no,…fueron asesinados, pero esto no se quedara así – /se mira en el espejo/ -será mejor que me cambie primero - /sostiene su camisa que esta manchada con sangre/ -no quiero llamar la atención -

(toma una ducha mientras piensa en sus compañeros)

Sousuke./golpea la pared con fuerza/ -esa niña pagara por esto ¡-

(A unas cuadras del apartamento de Sousuke)

Kaname/vistiendo una blusa corta de color rojo con una chamarra beige y bermuda café claro, tenis blancos y calcetas cortas/ - con el enfado se me olvido pedirle mis libretas a sousuke - /suspira/ - y yo que había molestado en comprar un traje de baño para mostrárselo… /suspira de nuevo/ - espero que este en su apartamento - /continua caminando/

(Sousuke sale de la ducha; se dirige rápidamente a su cuarto, se viste y busca su equipo; saca una maleta metálica de debajo de su cama)

Sousuke: - esto servirá - /abre la maleta y saca un enorme rifle/ - acabare con esa niña -

(Sousuke se alista rápidamente, prepara el rifle, municiones, granadas y su ya clásica 9mm; se prepara para salir al exterior vistiendo su traje militar (-camisa y pantalón verdes, con botas-) y con su rifle en la espalda sostenido por una correa)

Kaname:(parada frente al apartamento de Sousuke) - Sousuke ¡¡ - /golpea la puerta/

Sousuke: - umm - /al escuchar el golpe se dirige a la puerta con cautela/

Kaname/en voz baja/ - creo que no esta - /sonriendo/ -entonces no le molestara - /abre la puerta de una patada/ (/o.O, eso va a doler/)

(Sousuke, que estaba tras la puerta sale volando y cae al suelo)

Kaname/ve a Sousuke/ - Tonto, por que no me avisas que estabas ahí - /se acerca a Sousuke para ayudarlo pero ve el uniforme y todas las armas/ - oye para que es eso? -

Sousuke/se incorpora/ - no es nada -

Kaname: - Como que no es nada? - /se acerca a el/ -acaso planeas causar un alboroto? -

Sousuke/la mira en silencio/ -….-

Kaname/alza la voz/ -respóndeme¡¡-

Sousuke/desvía la mirada y murmura/ - Kaname -

Kaname/lo sujeta del cuello/ - Que me respondas ¡¡- (/O.o, corrección esto si va a doler/)

Sousuke: - agh - /alza la mirada/

(Sousuke ve una joven de cabello y mirada siniestra que esta parada en la puerta de su apartamento justo detrás de Kaname)

_**Comentarios**_

Lo siento pero otra vez no me pude resistir XD; me encanta el suspenso; esta vez se quedo muy interesante, es una lastima que el capitulo se haya terminado XD; pero no se preocupen para el próximo aclarare muchas dudas que seguramente han surgido hasta ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy para seguir contándoles las aventuras de Sousuke; siguiendo algunos consejos este capitulo será menos dramático; aunque solo un poco menos XD; estoy un poco triste por que no me dejaron reviews nuevos T.T; creo que tendré que retrasar mas las publicaciones de los capítulos ¬¬; naa no soy tan malo XD.

_**Capitulo 4: Revelaciones**_

(Estamos en el apartamento de Sousuke; Kaname lo sostiene del cuello furiosa sin percatarse que detrás de ella hay una joven en la puerta)

Sousuke: -Ka…na…me… hay… alguien… atrás… -

Kaname/suelta a Sousuke y voltea/ - quien eres tu? - /observa a la joven/

Joven: - Me llamo Lucy – (vistiendo una blusa rosa pálido, sobre el cual lleva un vestido corto negro, una cinta negra en el cuello a manera de adorno; zapatos negros y un listón rosa sobre la cabeza)

Kaname: - Lucy?... que haces aquí? - /piensa un momento y voltea a ver a Sousuke/ - oye, acaso este era tu asunto? - /señala a Lucy/

Sousuke/observa a Kaname/ - espera –

Kaname/le da una cachetada/ - eres un pervertido ¡¡ -

Sousuke/con la mejilla roja/ - yo tampoco se que hace aquí -

Lucy: - silencio los dos - /usando sus vectores los detiene/

Kaname/confundida/ - que sucede?... algo me impide moverme… -

Sousuke: - Maldición, es igual que esa niña - /trata de tomar su rifle… pero Lucy lo arroja contra la pared/

Kaname/preocupada/ - Sousuke ¡¡ -

(Lucy camina hacia Sousuke mientras continua deteniéndolo con dos de sus vectores)

Sousuke/mira a Lucy/ - acaso tu también quieres matarme? -

Lucy/lo observa en silencio por unos segundos/ - No…, vine a ayudarte - /los libera/

Kaname/permanece inmóvil sin comprender lo que sucede/ - que es lo que pasa aquí? -

Sousuke/se incorpora/ - te explicare lo que me sucedió y después… /mira a Lucy/ - tu contestaras algunas preguntas… -

( Sousuke le cuenta todo lo sucedió a Kaname quien no puede creerlo)

Kaname/horrorizada/ - eso es imposible -

Lucy: - Créelo - /mirando al techo/

Sousuke/mira a Lucy/ - Parece que tu sabes algo al respecto…-

Lucy/voltea verlo/ - Esa niña se llama Mariko y a igual que yo es una diclonius - /les muestra sus cuernos/

Kaname y Sousuke/sorprendidos/ - Diclonius? -

Lucy: - además…- /mueve algunas sillas con sus vectores/ - tenemos algunas habilidades -

Sousuke/pensativo/ - Espera… te he visto antes - /recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a su mente/

Lucy: - así es - /baja las sillas/ - quedaste inconciente y te traje a la ciudad -

Kaname/aun conmocionada/ - Sousuke…-

(Sousuke se acerca a Kaname y la abraza)

Lucy/los observa/ - te lo advierto, Mariko es muy peligrosa -

Sousuke/voltea a verla/ - No me importa ¡¡, pagara por lo que hizo -

Kaname/mira a Sousuke/ - no lo hagas - /baja la mirada/

Sousuke/mira a Kaname/ - Kaname…-

Kaname: - no quiero perderte -

Sousuke/con delicadeza le levanta la cara a Kaname/ - Regresare, además…- /la mira a los ojos/ - prometí protegerte -

Sousuke/aproxima su rostro al de Sousuke lentamente/ - Sousuke…- /Cierra los ojos y lo besa con ternura/

(Sousuke se sorprende al inicio, finalmente corresponde su beso al tiempo que la abraza con fuerza… aferrandose al momento)

Lucy/los observa… su expresión se torna menos seria/ - Kouta…- /murmura/

(Kaname y Sousuke se miran por unos instantes… se separan y Sousuke se marcha caminando lentamente)

Kaname/observando a Sousuke/ - prométeme que regresaras -

Sousuke/se detiene un momento/ - lo prometo - /continua y sale del apartamento/

Lucy/mira a Kaname y se va tras Sousuke/ - necesitaras mi ayuda -

(Sousuke asiente con la cabeza)

(Lucy y Sousuke salen del apartamento mientras Kaname se queda muy preocupada)

Kaname/reacciona/ - No puede ser… / se lleva la mano a la cabeza/ - se me olvido pedirle mis libretas… mas le vale regresar -

_**Comentarios**_

O.o; vaya a mi tambien se me olvido que le pidiera la libreta XD; bueno sera cuando regrese. Espero que ahora si se hayan resuelto varias dudas para que puedan disfrutar la historia; los espero en el siguiente capitulo y mas vale que me dejen reviews ¬¬.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo n.n; que les ha parecido la historia, espero que buena y que con el capitulo anterior se hayan aclarado varias dudas; ya estoy llegando a la mitad de la historia o.o así que espero que continúen leyendo hasta el final. Muy bien ahora voy a contestar los reviews que esta vez si hubo XD.

**Integra F.: **No se preocupe señorita integra no lo haré, seria muy peligroso para mi salud /risa discreta/. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir por el buen camino n.n.

**Sakurita-Q:** O.o, espero que no te haya dolido, gracias, se hace lo que se puede n.n; quise dejarte descansar un capitulo para que no te diera un infarto XD.

**Kaname:** Tienes razón me equivoque al escribir, supongo que me pusiste nervioso n.n. Me alegra que te guste y créeme lo mejor aun no pasa o.o. n/n yo también lo extrañaba; Antonio también ha extrañado a Carolina. **–o/o que…- **si no te hagas, eso me dijiste **–eee….este….bueno yo; uy mira la hora mejor continuemos la historia-**

n.n /risa discreta/

_**Capitulo 5: Una Pelea Desigual**_

(Sousuke y Lucy caminan por la ciudad, Lucy cubre sus cuernos con un listón mientras que Sousuke guarda todo su equipo en una maleta que saco de su apartamento)

Sousuke: - tenemos que encontrar a Mariko -

Lucy/se detiene de repente/ - se donde esta-

Sousuke/la mira/ - estas segura?-

Lucy/cierra los ojos/ -los diclonius podemos sentir la presencia de otros diclonius - /abre los ojos/ - sigue vagando por el bosque -

Sousuke: - vamos entonces -

Lucy: - Ve tu, yo tengo que encargarme de algo antes…- /se coloca frente a Sousuke/ - pero primero…-

Sousuke: - Que sucede? - /la observa un poco confundido/

Lucy/rodea la cabeza de Sousuke con sus vectores/ - cierra los ojos y concéntrate -

Sousuke: -esta bien - / cierra los ojos, siente una ligera descarga/

Lucy: - con eso bastara -

Sousuke/ abre los ojos… algo lo sorprende / - Esos brazos…- /retrocede unos pasos/

Lucy: - axial podrás pelear mejor -

Sousuke: - ya entiendo,… gracias-

Lucy/lo observa con frialdad/ - no me malinterpretes, solo te ayudo por que me es conveniente -

(Sousuke la mira unos segundos y se aleja corriendo en dirección al bosque…mientas tanto, a unas cuadras del lugar)

Kaname/pensativa/ - que haré ahora? - / a lo lejos ve pasar corriendo a un chico conocido…/ - Sousuke? -

(rápidamente Sousuke llega a las afueras del bosque, toma su equipo y se prepara cuidadosamente para emprender su misión)

Sousuke/sosteniendo su rifle con ambas manos/ - es hora de saldar cuentas - / se interna en el bosque con cautela/

(unos minutos después)

Kaname/respirando agitada/ -donde se metió?... estoy segura que vino en esta dirección - /mira alrededor y reconoce una maleta tirada a la entrada del bosque/ - no debe estar lejos - /se adentra en el bosque/

(Sousuke camina por el bosque, de repente escucha ruido de pasos y se esconde entre unos arbustos… cuidadosamente prepara su rifle)

Mariko/camina errante/ - que lugar tan aburrido - /escucha un disparo; instintivamente se cubre con sus vectores, pero el disparo es tan potente que sobrepasa sus vectores y le rasguña el brazo derecho/

Sousuke: - Maldición…- /recarga y apunta nuevamente/

Mariko/furiosa mira alrededor/ - quien eres, muéstrate para que pueda hacerte pedazos -

(Sousuke dispara nuevamente a la altura de la cabeza, pero Mariko se da cuenta de su presencia y se impulsa hacia el utilizando sus vectores para dar un gran salto)

Sousuke: No puede ser ya se dio cuenta - /sale rápidamente de entre los arbustos/

Mariko/observa a Sousuke… su mirada refleja odio/ - otra vez tu… eres una cucaracha muy molesta. Esta vez no saldrás vivo- /lanza un par de vectores contra Sousuke/

Sousuke/esquiva los vectores con un salto al tiempo que le dispara nuevamente a Mariko/ -esta vez no te será sencillo-

(Mariko se cubre con sus vectores pero el disparo le roza la mejilla izquierda; Sousuke corre a ponerse a cubierto mientras Mariko lo persigue)

Sousuke/corriendo, voltea/ - me esta alcanzando…tengo que hacer algo- /saca una granada del quita la espoleta y la suelta en el camino/

Mariko/cada vez mas molesta/ - maldito humano… no podrás escapar por siempre - / observa la granada frente a ella, apoyándose en sus vectores da un gran salto y desaparece entre los árboles/

Sousuke/se detiene y mira alrededor/ - donde esta?...-/continua mirando, la preocupación se refleja en su rostro/

Mariko/ riéndose / - te tengo - /aparece sobre Sousuke y lo ataca con varios vectores/

Sousuke/voltea/ - Diablos ¡¡ - /intenta saltar pero uno de los vectores lo golpea haciendo que suelte su rifle/ - agggh -

(Sousuke se incorpora rápidamente e intenta tomar su rifle… Mariko hace pedazos el rifle y con un rápido movimiento de sus vectores arroja a Sousuke violentamente contra una roca)

Sousuke: -AA ¡¡-/impacta la roca de espaldas; escupe sangre y cae al suelo/

(Kaname que vagaba por el bosque llega a la escena observando a Sousuke estrellarse contra la roca)

Kaname: - SOUSUKE ¡¡ -

(Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Lucy habla con un sujeto extraño (-30 años pelo corto, usa lentes y viste traje oscuro y corbata roja-) el cual parece sorprendido)

Lucy: - Eres la ultima persona a la que le pediría… pero no me queda otra opción -

Hombre/riéndose siniestramente/ - Debes estar desesperada -

_**Comentarios**_

Ah suspenso dulce suspenso, como te extrañe XDDD. La situación se esta tornando difícil, espero que pueda salir con bien de esto o.o., o al menos completo. Los vere en el próximo capitulo, cuídense n.n.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo, que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora, muy buena espero; la situación se esta complicando mas y mas solo espero salir con bien de todo esto; bueno pasemos a revisar los reviews (XD eso sonó a pleonasmo)

**Shiori**: Me alegra que hayas leído mi historia y que te haya gustado n.n, no es como el anime de elfenlied pero espero que te guste.

**Sakurita-Q:** /risa discreta/ pues ya tienes un buen motivo para verlas saku; y no te preocupes métele todo el suspenso que quieras a tus historias que YO si tengo paciencia.

**MisaoQ.Q:** Gracias tu si sabes apreciar lo bueno y no solo criticas como saku XD, no te creas saku n.n; espero que les guste la continuación y al que saku ya tienes una razon para ver los animes.

**Wolfen Yeni:** Disculpa anda atareado XD; pero bueno tratare de revisar mejor antes de publicar. Verdad que si, el suspenso es bueno n.n.

Muy bien ahora si vamos a continuar con la historia que es lo que han de estar esperando.

_**Capitulo 6: La Promesa**_

(Estamos en medio del bosque, Kaname llega inesperadamente a la pelea entre Mariko y Sousuke; a tiempo para observar a Sousuke estrellarse violentamente en una roca)

Kaname: - SOUSUKE ¡ - /corre hacia el/

Sousuke: - Kaname? - /alza la mirada y ve a Kaname/ - que haces aquí es peligroso ¡ -

Mariko/observa a Kaname sonríe maliciosamente/ - parece que se conocen; muy bien ella morirá primero / ríe siniestramente al tiempo que lanza algunos vectores contra Kaname /

Sousuke: - Maldición - / se incorpora rápidamente y corre hacia Kaname /

(Kaname observa inmóvil sin percatarse del peligro)

Sousuke: - A un lado ¡ - /le grita al tiempo que salta hacia ella para hacerla a un lado; pero es tarde para esquivar el golpe, uno de los vectores de Mariko le hiere el brazo izquierdo /

Kaname/abre los ojos/ - Sousuke… - /le observa el brazo izquierdo que esta manchado con sangre/ - tu brazo, te lastimaste por protegerme…- /su mirada se torna triste/

Sousuke/ sostiene su cara con la mano derecha mientras la mira a los ojos / - Kaname… yo siempre te protegeré -

Mariko/ observa la escena con odio en los ojos / - no los soporto , los matare juntos - / lanza varios de sus vectores hacia ellos / (/disculpen si no especifico el numero de vectores u.u, pero con 26 para usar; quien los contaría en medio de tanto ataque o.o/)

(Sousuke se percata del ataque, se levanta rápidamente cargando a Kaname con su brazo derecho; salta hacia un lado para evitarlos pero lo golpean en la espalda)

Sousuke: -Aaggg ¡ - / es arrojado algunos metros junto con Kaname lo cual los hace caer por un risco cercano / (/O.o quien puso ese risco ahí? **- no se… - **Antonio…¬¬ /**silba una canción/** como tu no te partes la cara… u.u /**risa discreta/)**

Kaname/observa el barranco y se aferra a Sousuke / - Sousuke ¡-

Sousuke: - Estarás bien Kaname, yo te cuidare -

(Ambos caen algunos metros; en el ultimo momento antes de golpear el suelo Sousuke gira para caer primero; impactando de espalda en el suelo con gran fuerza)

Kaname/ abre los ojos y observa a Sousuke inmóvil en el suelo / - Sousuke… /lo mueve/

- Sousuke ¡ - / llora descontroladamente sobre el pecho de Sousuke /

Sousuke/abre los ojos lentamente / - Kaname… estas bien? - /dice débilmente /

Kaname/alza la mirada/ - estas vivo ¡ - / lo abraza / - tonto, por que lo hiciste? -

Sousuke: - por que te amo -

Kaname: - Sousuke… -

Mariko/los observa desde arriba del risco/ - aun están vivos - /dice molesta/ - pero no por mucho… - /ríe maliciosamente mientras desciende por el risco con ayuda de sus vectores/

Sousuke/ observa a Mariko y se incorpora con dificultad / - Kaname, será mejor que te vayas -

Kaname/abrazada a el / - estas muy lastimado, te matara -

Sousuke: - por favor vete ¡ -

Kaname: - no quiero ¡ - /se aferra a el/ -yo… también te amo -

Mariko/ los observa con repugnancia / - Morirán juntos ¡ - / los ataca con algunos vectores /

(de entre los árboles sale una figura; golpea a Mariko en la cara arrojándola al suelo con violencia ) (/ insertar música heroica aquí XD/)

Kaname y Sousuke/ observan asombrados / - Lucy ¡ -

Lucy/se da la vuelta para verlos/ -Torpe, te advertí que tuvieras cuidado -

Mariko/ se incorpora furiosa con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca / - Lucy, tu también quieres pelear? - /se ríe/ - te matare también - / lanza sus vectores en dirección a Lucy /

Lucy: - Maldición ¡ - / salta con ayuda de sus vectores para esquivar el impacto pero uno de los vectores de Mariko la atrapa por una pierna y la arroja bruscamente contra un árbol / - Aagg ¡ - /escupe sangre/ (/ si lo admito, recicle esa escena u.u/) - es demasiado fuerte - /trata de levantarse/

Mariko: - no tienes oportunidad - / la atrapa de brazos y piernas con sus vectores y la azota repetidamente contra el suelo/

Kaname y Sousuke: - LUCY ¡ -

Mariko/voltea sin soltar a Lucy/ - no crean que me olvide de ustedes - /los atrapa por el cuello/ - todos morirán ¡ - /los levanta a unos metros de altura frente a ella con algunos vectores mientras que con el resto los ataca/ - Mueran de una vez ¡ - /ríe siniestramente/

(un hombre adulto de aproximadamente 30 años, 1.80 de altura, cabello castaño y vestido de traje azul marino y corbata roja llega corriendo a la escena)

Hombre: - Mariko no lo hagas ¡ -

_**Comentarios**_

Que malo soy XD, mas suspenso para que lo disfruten, pero no se preocupen ya falta poco para terminar después de eso podrán reponerse y llevar una vida tranquila XD; los veré en el próximo capitulo n.n. Por cierto, un beso a mi querida Carolina – Kaname n/n.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo aquí estoy para relatarles el ¿final? de mis historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Espero pronto tener otra historia para contarles y no se preocupen no habrá tanto suspenso XD.

**Sakurita-Q:** Que mal saku, espero que no hayas sufrido mucho con la gripe; no seas insensible eso si estuvo para llorar…. Pero de dolor o.o; que buen trancazo me metí.

**Wolfen Yeni**: No te preocupes si lees esto lo sabras, n.n; voy a ver si hago la patente o pido mis derechos de autor XD; "Una pesadilla real, la película" XDDD.

**MisaoQ.Q**: Siiii suspenso n.n; no te preocupes pronto se solucionara el problema de Mariko (bueno eso espero o.o), si es una linda pareja n.n

Bueno continuemos con esto que esta por acabarse.

_**Capitulo 7: Un final ¿Feliz…?**_

(Estamos en medio del bosque; Mariko sostiene a Lucy, Kaname y Sousuke por el cuello con sus vectores; repentinamente tras ella llega un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años; cabello no muy corto azul oscuro, usa lentes, viste pantalón azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata roja; luce agitado)

Hombre: - Mariko, detente ¡-

Mariko/detiene sus vectores al centímetros de los demás mientras voltea/ - esa voz…- /su rostro muestra un poco de confusión/ -hay algo… familiar en esa voz - / lo observa detenidamente/ - quien… quien eres tu? –

Hombre: - Soy el profesor Kurama (/sin relación con Yu Yu Hakusho o.o/) - /mirando a los ojos de Mariko/ - soy tu padre…-

Mariko/bajando un poco a los demás/ - mi padre…no - /mueve la cabeza en negación/ - No puede ser ¡ -

Kurama: - Así es Mariko, lo soy…- / camina lentamente hacia ella/

Mariko/ confundida / - no te me acerques…- / sus ojos reflejan tristeza / - aléjate ¡- / baja la cabeza /

Kurama/ se coloca al lado de Mariko, se inclina y la abraza / - esta bien… todo esta bien –

Mariko/ la invade un extraño sentimiento / - mi padre… - /rompe en llanto mientras libera a los demás de sus vectores /

(Lucy, Kaname y Sousuke caen de espaldas al suelo)

Kaname/ se soba la espalda / - ouch… no se que pasa, pero creo que estamos a salvo –

Lucy/ observa a Kurama / - ese idiota… tardo demasiado - / escupe un poco de sangre /

Kaname/ mira a Lucy / - conoces a ese sujeto? –

Lucy: - es el padre de Mariko - / baja la mirada / - y el responsable de muchos experimentos con las de mi raza –

(Kaname la mira sorprendida unos segundos; después voltea la mirada hacia Sousuke)

Kaname/ se incorpora y camina hacia Sousuke / - Sousuke, estas bien? – (/bien golpeado diría yo o.o/)

Sousuke: - Estoy bien… no es nada - / se incorpora con dificultad y camina torpemente hacia Mariko y Kurama /

(Kaname apoya a Sousuke en su hombro para ayudarle; mientras Lucy se incorpora observando a la distancia)

Sousuke/ con voz débil / - tu eres el padre de esta niña? –

(Kurama que esta abrazando a Mariko, se incorpora, mira a Sousuke a los ojos mientras apoya suavemente su mano en la cabeza de Mariko)

Kurama: - Así es –

Sousuke: - ya veo - /mete la mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y lentamente saca su pistola 9MM / -entonces tu también morirás - / le apunta con el arma a la cabeza /

Kaname/ observa la escena sorprendida / - Sousuke… que estas haciendo? –

Kurama/ observa la pistola sin mostrar temor / - adelante… puedes matarme si así lo deseas - / la tristeza se nota a través de sus lentes / - después de todo, el único responsable de que todo esto sucediera soy yo…; permití que apartaran a Mariko de mi lado cuando nació, … permití que mi esposa muriera en mis manos…; sabia que experimentaban con Mariko y aun así no hice nada - / aprieta su puño derecho / - merezco morir - / cierra los ojos / - adelante… dispara –

Mariko/ abraza a su padre mientras rompe en llanto / - NO ¡… no quiero que mueras. /alza la mirada viéndolo a los ojos/ - la única razón por la que he soportado estos años, todo el dolor, la soledad… es para conocer a mis padres - / se aferra a el / - no quiero perderte ahora que al fin te he encontrado ¡ - / llora con mas fuerza /

Kaname/ observa a Mariko y a Kurama / - Sousuke… no lo hagas, después de todo… solo es una niña y su padre –

Sousuke/ mira a Kaname / - Es peligrosa ¡ si la dejo ir muchos sufrirán –

Kaname: - que acaso no hay otro método? –

Kurama: - lo hay –

Kaname y Sousuke/ lo miran sorprendidos / - de que hablas? –

Kurama: - la condición de los diclonius fue creada originalmente por un virus… conseguí aislar ese virus y he estado trabajando en un antídoto -

Mariko/ voltea a ver a su padre / - antídoto? –

Kurama/ le mira / - estas segura? –

Mariko: - si… todo lo que quiero es tener una vida normal contigo padre –

(padre e hija se abrazan en silencio mientras Kaname y Sousuke observan)

Sousuke/ baja su arma / - muy bien… será a tu modo –

Kaname/ le observa sonriente / - gracias Sousuke –

Sousuke: - por… nada… Kana… - / cierra los ojos lentamente al tiempo que desfallece en el suelo /

Kaname/ lo observa preocupada / - Sousuke ¡… SOUSUKE / rompe en llanto sobre Sousuke

Sousuke/ en el suelo dice con dificultad / - cui…da…te… -

(Sousuke yace en el suelo, su cuerpo maltrecho y severamente golpeado, la herida en su brazo izquierdo continua sangrando; sofocado por el cansancio y sus heridas queda inconciente mientras Kaname llora descontrolada a su lado)

Kaname: - SOUSUKE ¡-

_**Comentarios**_

O.o; eso no esta nada bien, si creyeron que aquí acababa todo se equivocaron, aun me falta un capitulo mas pero, para variarle un poco, los dejare en suspenso XD.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy tras un pequeño rato de ausencia; finalmente estoy listo para escribirles el final de mi historia; quizás a muchos les haya parecido corta, pero si la analizan se darán cuenta que casi toda la historia transcurre en 24 horas. Bueno antes de empezar responderé un par de reviews (que son los únicos que hay u.u).

**_Wolfen Yeni:_** Vaya y yo pensé que tenia una imaginación muy activa XD, por cierto Mariko y Kurama no son pareja o.o son padre e hija, eso es delito XD. Mejor lee y si aun te quedan dudas me preguntas n.n.

**_Sakurita- Q:_** Claro saku como tu no tienes tantas responsabilidades, ya te quiero ver cuando llegues a la universidad a ver si te queda tanto tiempo libre u.u.; bueno no importa, la cuestión es que quiero hacer varias historias sin mucha relación pero en orden cronología n.n.

_**Capitulo 8: Despertar**_

(Sousuke camina tranquilamente por la playa, luce confundido; de repente escucha una voz familiar y se da la vuelta; observa a Kaname a la distancia, camina hacia ella pero esta se aleja; corre detrás de ella pero es inútil la pierde de vista; cansado y aun mas confundido cae al suelo apoyándose en rodillas y manos; de repente escucha unos pasos junto a el, alza la mirada…… y ve a Mariko riendo siniestramente mientras arrastra el cuerpo inerte de Kaname tras ella)

Sousuke: - Kaname ¡¡ - /abre los ojos de golpe; lo primero que ve es a Mariko frente a el / - no…. no puede ser - /su cara se pone pálida, su respiración se acelera; el miedo se nota en sus ojos /

Mariko/observándolo / - vaya al fin despertó este tipo – (-vistiendo zapatos negros; falda obscura y una blusa de color anaranjado con cuello blanco y moños azules en el cabello-)

Kaname/ se aproxima a Sousuke (-viste su uniforme escolar-) / - ya era hora… nos tenias preocupados –

Sousuke/ confundido / - Kaname? - / mira alrededor dándose cuenta que esta en la cama de su apartamento / - pero… que sucedió? –

Kaname: - estabas muy herido y te desmayaste –

Mariko/ se inclina frente a Sousuke / - lo siento fue mi culpa –

Sousuke: - esta bien - / esboza una sonrisa / - me han dejado peor –

Mariko/ sonríe dulcemente / - gracias… iré por papá - / sale del cuarto brincando alegremente /

Sousuke/ observa asombrado a Mariko con la boca abierta / - esa era Mariko? –

Kaname/ sonriente / - si, era ella –

Sousuke: - luce tan diferente… luce feliz –

Kaname: - así es, el antídoto del profesor Kurama funciono bien –

(Mariko y el profesor Kurama entran al cuarto)

Kurama: (vistiendo un pantalón beige y una camisa verdiazul) – ah Sousuke, me da gusto verte despierto –

Sousuke: - eh si… podrían explicarme que sucedió? - / pasa la mirada por los demás /

Kurama: - Mariko… podrías esperar afuera? - / le mira sonriente /

Mariko/ sonriendo / - si papá - / sale del cuarto/

Kurama/ toma asiento / - Sousuke como ya sabrás Mariko era una Diclonius –

Sousuke/ se sienta en el borde de la cama / - Si –

Kurama: - bien los Diclonius además de sus habilidades y rasgos físicos característicos (/ que lenguaje tan técnico o.o/) poseen una glándula adicional en la cabeza, la cual, además de generar y controlar sus vectores, aumenta su agresividad notablemente; esto sumado con la forma en que son tratadas por los científicos… -

Sousuke/ le mira a los ojos / - eso explicaría lo que hizo… - / baja la mirada /

Kaname: - Sousuke… - / se sienta a su lado /

Kurama: - esa glándula cambia su carácter en gran medida; pero ahora, gracias a el antídoto que desarrolle esa glándula fue suprimida de Mariko - / mira al exterior del cuarto y observa a Mariko jugando / - sin ella; es una niña como cualquier otra –

Sousuke: - entiendo… no representara mas peligro entonces –

Kurama/ se incorpora / - será mejor que me vaya, necesitas descansar –

Kaname y Sousuke/ lo observan / - adiós –

Kurama: - adiós - / sale del cuarto / - Mariko, es hora de irnos –

Mariko: - si papá - / lo toma de la mano sonriendo /

(Padre e hija salen del apartamento con la esperanza de una vida mejor… juntos)

Sousuke: - espera - / mira alrededor / - y Lucy? –

Kaname/ lo mira / - se marcho hace días; dijo algo sobre cumplirle una promesa a un tal Kouta… -

Sousuke: - lastima, quería agradecerle por toda su ayuda… - / mira a Kaname / - espera un momento –

Kaname: - que sucede Sousuke? –

Sousuke: - dijiste días… -

Kaname: - hoy es viernes… estuviste inconsciente casi una semana –

Sousuke/ sorprendido / - ¿QUÉ? –

Kaname: - me preocupe mucho por ti - / murmura /

Sousuke/ la mira / - dijiste algo? –

Kaname/ risa nerviosa / - no nada –

Sousuke/ se recuesta / - al menos termino bien… -

Kaname/ lo mira sonriendo / - y bien… quieres ir a la playa, me lo debes –

Sousuke/ voltea a verla / - si - / sonríe / - esta vez iremos –

Kaname: - que bien… pero primero - / se acerca mas a Sousuke / - hay algo que quiero darte - / coloca su rostro frente al de Sousuke /

Sousuke/ un poco nervioso / - Kaname… - / cierra los ojos /

Kaname: - toma - /levanta una enorme pila de libretas y se las deja caer a Sousuke cubriéndole la cara /

Sousuke/ aparta las libretas de su cara / - que es todo esto? - / con cara de sorpresa /

Kaname: - son tus deberes escolares… como no fuiste a la escuela toda la semana me encargaron dártelos - / sonríe /

Sousuke: - … - / suspira / - no puede ser –

Kaname/sonriente le da un tierno beso en los labios, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta / - apresúrate, iremos a la playa mañana - / dice antes de salir /

Sousuke/ sonriente con la mano sobre sus labios / - es una promesa -

_**Comentarios:**_

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y también espero que sigan al pendiente si escribo otra historia. Hasta entonces cuídense y cualquier duda sobre los animes que use o sobre esta historia escríbanme 


End file.
